thethingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thing (video game)
The Thing is a third person survival horror game, and sequel to John Carpenter's 1982 film The Thing. It was developed by Computer Artworks. A PlayStation 2 version of this game was released in North America on August 21, 2002, in Europe on September 20, 2002, and in Japan on February 27, 2003. Plot The game opens up with a scene were a Norwegian is calling out and finds another Norwegian. Just then, a Thing attacks them and kills them. A man is chucking while he watches it on a camera. A helicopter arrives at the destroyed remnants of U.S. Outpost 31 with Bravo Team. Bravo Team consists of Blake, North, Burrows, and Weldon. The team explores throughout the outpost and stumbles upon R.J. MacReady's Tapes. Soon after that, the team discovers the craft that the Thing was attempting to build as well. They stubble into the infirmary and find the remains of a person. Blake finds the documents that Blair wrote about the Thing along with eventually finding the frozen remains of Childs. After a communication with Whitely were Blake is permission to go the Norwegian Outpost, a man is seen laughing in the distance from the team. The team rigs the remains the outpost with C4 charges and leave the outpost via helicopter. After losing contact with Alpha Team, who were assigned to investigate the nearby Norwegian Outpost, Blake insisted to be dropped there to assist Alpha Team and help survivors, as he is the only one that can speak Norwegian. He arrives at the ruins of the outpost, he meets up with Carter and Cruz, he also faced the Thing Beasts along the way. He then encounters Pierce who was paranoid at the time, Pierce ordered Blake to collect blood test kits in order to reveal if he is human or an imitation, Blake's test proves that he is human, but the test on the others prove that they are imitations, Blake and Pierce killed the imitations and proceed to the next facility. Blake lost Pierce in the snow, he then meets up with Pace who was throwing grenades at him and Williams who was in the mess hall. Blake and the others secured themselves in an abandoned post where they are ambushed by the Thing beasts, after fending them off, he spotted the Radio Man that attacked Pace and Williams earlier, but the Norwegian locked himself in the warehouse. Blake eventually reunites with Pierce who committed suicide shortly after wards. Blake found the Radio Man, however he was already mutated into a Thing Beast and manage to kill it, Blake then rescued Faraday, the researcher working for Gen Inc that was researching on the Thing. Blake and his group were ambushed by military soldiers that was under the command of Whitley who revealed that he was behind the research project on the Thing in order to create a bio weapon called the Cloud virus, Blake tries to subdue Whitley but he sedated him and had him brought to the research facility. Faraday conducted a research on Blake's DNA and concludes that he seems to have some sort of immunity to the Thing after a long period of exposure, Whitley demanded that Faraday used him as a test subject of the Cloud virus, but he refuses as both Whitley's physical and mental condition is not suitable for a test subject, Whitley kills Faraday and took a Cloud virus sample with him. Blake wakes up in the now overrun research facility and fought his way through both the Thing Beasts and Whitley's troops, he also escaped the facility before it was destroyed by the time bomb that was likely set up by Whitley. Blake then preceded into Whitley's Transit Hangar and later discovers that Whitley intends to fly the Thing out of Antarctica, Blake then destroyed Whitley's cargo planes in the airstrip in order to prevent him from flying the Thing out of Antarctica. Blake then went into Gen Inc's underground weapon laboratory, however the laboratory was set to self destruct, luckily, Blake manage to reach the surface via elevator and chased Whitley through the test field and fought his way through Whitley's elite soldiers, Blake corners Whitley and shot a couple of barrels near him but it doesn't seem to harm him as he had already injected himself with the B4 strain of the Cloud virus, he then reveals that a rescue team is on its way to save him and he intends to infect the entire world with the Thing, he then flees as Blake continue to pursue him. Blake heads to the heliport where a helicopter is present, Blake requested help from the helicopter pilot who agrees to help him in confronting the now mutated Whitley. Blake manage to kill the creature and escapes the Antarctic, he then asked for the pilot's name who reveals himself to be R.J. MacReady, the survivor from the film as the helicopter head towards the horizon. Gameplay The game used a fear system and a trust system to increase the realism of the game. This was implemented by making it possible for one of the player's teammates to be 'turned', and for the player to not realize that until it was too late. In the trust system, the player may lose the trust of his squad if he kills a teammate on the belief that that teammate had been 'turned'. The squad would react to the killing depending on if the slain teammate was or wasn't 'turned'. If the teammate had been 'turned', the squad will praise you for killing him. However, if the teammate was still human, the squad will lose faith in you and may even try to kill you. In the fear system, the squad reacts to the environment of an area. An area that is covered in blood, or an area where there is a lot of wreckage present, might inspire fear in the squad. Also, the number of 'things' present or the sizes of the 'things' may frighten the squad members. The individual members of the squad may react in one of three ways: 1. The teammate runs away. 2. The teammate becomes irrational and begins shooting (with both regular guns and flamethrowers) indiscriminately. As this places the player and the squad in significant danger, the player often has to kill this teammate. If the player kills this teammate, the squad will neither gain nor lose trust in the player. 3. The teammate will simply give up and commit suicide. There are several different ways that a player may kill a 'thing'. A small 'thing' may be shot to death, while a larger 'thing' will have to be shot to near death with a regular gun and then torched with a flamethrower. This does not carry over to the boss 'things'; it varies from situation to situation as to whether a player can kill the boss with a traditional gun or kill the boss with the flamethrower. Cast *Per Solli - Captain Blake *William B. Davis - Colonel Whitley *John Carpenter - Dr. Shaun Faraday Additional Cast *Kathryn Cressida *Michael Shae *Kevin Moore *Jesse O'Connell *Chris Chase *Ty Rushing *Kalan Strauss *Michael Sequeira *Ian Stevens Critical Reaction The Thing received a generally favorable critical reception with an average critic score of 80% for the PS2 version, 78% for the PC and 77% for the Xbox at Game Rankings. Edge magazine awarded it 7 out of 10 in issue 116,[2] highlighting the well-managed tension and atmosphere, and the impressive weapon effects (such as the flamethrower.) However, the reviewer was ultimately disappointed by the game's linearity. GameSpot also awarded the PC version 7.7 out of 10,[3] while giving the Xbox and PS2 versions an 8.4 criticizing the "fear/trust/infection" system (one of the main features of the game) as having little impact. However, the reviewer felt that the game still worked as a good shoot 'em up with almost flawless presentation. IGN rewarded The Thing with a 8.5 out of 10 for the PC version and their complaint about this game was its lack of replay value. GameZone gave it a 8 out of 10.[4][5] Official UK PlayStation 2 Magazine was very taken by the game's high quality, awarding it a 9 out of 10 and describing it as "top-class survival horror meets one of the best sci-fi movies of all time. Excellent." Trivia There are several references to the movie in the game: :*Tapes that were made by MacReady in the movie. :*The UFO built by Blair. :*The game's loading process is represented with the assimilation process as seen in Blair's monitor. :*The Norwegian suicide victim. :*The large chunk of ice that was dug by the Norwegians. :*The Thing's UFO. *A sequel to the game entitled The Thing II was in development by Computer Artworks, but it was later canceled when the company finally closed down. *The GBA version of the game was intended to be released, but it was ultimately canceled *An unknown partially mutated body was discovered in the Autopsy Room of Outpost 31, it is unknown who the body belongs to, it is possible that it belong to Windows. *Thanks to a fan from Outpost 31, the things that the Norwegians were saying in the first cutscene has been translated into English, here it is: Original dialogue: :"Larsen? Larsen??! :Åååhhh.. Ååååhhh... :Herregud :Herregud!! :Hjelp meg... :Hjelp meg!!! :Hold deg vekk! :Hold deg vekk!!! :Slipp.... Neeeeeeiiiii!!!" English translation: :"Larsen? Larsen??! :Oooohh.. Ooooohhh... :Oh my god :Oh my god!! :Help me... :Help me!!! :Stay away! :Stay away!!! :Let go..... Noooooooo!!!!" Gallery File:Thething_ps2box_usa_org_01boxart_160w.jpg|PS2 box art File:625983boxart_160w.jpg|Xbox box art File:624958boxart_160w.jpg|PC box art Screenshots File:Thething12_640w.jpg| File:Thething_4_640w.jpg| File:Thing_070202_03_640w.jpg| File:Thingish12_640w.jpg| File:Thething_32_640w.jpg| File:Thethingrev_790screen006.jpg| File:Thethingrev_790screen012.jpg| File:Thething_091002_002_640w.jpg| File:Thething16_640w.jpg| File:Thething19_640w.jpg| File:Thingish3_640w.jpg| File:Thething14_640w.jpg| File:Thing_070202_04_640w.jpg| File:Thething06_640w.jpg| File:Thing_070202_05_640w.jpg| File:Thething_790screen017.jpg| File:Thingish9_640w.jpg| File:Thething_790screen039.jpg| File:Thething03_640w.jpg| File:Thething00_640w.jpg| File:Thething01_640w.jpg| File:Thething02_640w.jpg| File:Thing_790screen008.jpg| Easter Eggs File:Thething_790screen013.jpg|MacReady's Tapes File:Dathing_790screen004.jpg|Blair's UFO File:Thing_0326_20_640w.jpg|Norwegian suicide victim File:3screenshot.jpg|The chunk of ice File:Ispy.jpg|The UFO Category:Content